


Dulzura

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Harry Potter Loves Tom Riddle, Love, M/M, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Sugar Daddy, Tom Plays The Piano, Tom Riddle Loves Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, no magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: A Harry le encantaba que su daddy le complaciera... ¿A Tom? Bueno, él amaba poder hacer realidad todas las peticiones de su niño.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 21





	Dulzura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrymochi24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymochi24/gifts).



> Tomado del hermoso prompts de StrawberryMochi24 en el grupo "El Lado Oscuro de la Fama (Harrymort/Tomarry)", ¡muchas gracias por dejarme escribirlo!

Llegaron a casa. Bueno, realmente llegaron a la casa de Tom, aunque a Harry le encantaba hablar de ésta como suya cuando salía el tema. El mayor nunca se negó a que su niño se refiriera así, al contrario, parecía encantado.

Habían tenido un día completo dedicado a las compras. Tom había insistido en llevar a Harry a un centro comercial a comprar todo lo que le gustase al joven como regalo de navidad, el ojiverde no lo pudo negar, menos cuando el ojiazul le compró unos excelentes conjuntos de lencería en medio de un pequeño berrinche. No que el mayor se quejara, claro está.

—Hace mucho frío, ¿quieres que encienda la chimenea? —preguntó Tom una vez que cerró la puerta— Puedes preparar chocolate caliente, hay de tu favorito.

El simple hecho de que Tom recordara un detalle tan banal como su chocolate favorito hizo que algo en su estómago revoloteara emocionado.

—Supongo que tú no quieres chocolate, ¿te preparo café? —devolvió el menor adentrándose a la cocina después de dejar todas las bolsas en el pasillo, Tom murmuró en acuerdo mientras se perdía en la sala.

No tardó mucho en preparar todo y salir con una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas (su chocolate con la dulzura que tanto le gustaba y el café de Tom justo como a él tanto le agradaba) y un tazón de galletas que había encontrado por ahí. Que las galletas también sean las favoritas de Harry sólo causó que el cariño que sentía se incrementara.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de la sala mientras veía a su daddy terminar de encender la chimenea. Una suave y agradable calidez recorrió el lugar causando que el sillón se viera más apetecible de lo normal. Harry no tardó en acomodarse en él, encargándose de quitarse los zapatos y subiendo sus pies para mantener el calor más cercano a sí, agarró su chocolate caliente y soltó un sonido satisfecho cuando dio un sorbo, cerrando sus ojos para deleitarse con el sabor.

Amaba eso. Amaba estar con Tom, en su casa, viendo las pequeñas adecuaciones que éste había hecho para que Harry se sintiera más cómodo. Sobre todo, amaba cuando su daddy parecía atento a él para poder complacerlo.

Y, hablando de complacerlo...

—¿Puedes tocar el piano? —preguntó con suavidad, abriendo sus ojos sólo para ver a su amante levantar una de sus perfectas y bien delineadas cejas. Harry hizo un puchero— Me gusta cuando tocas.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco, pero Harry notó con facilidad el placer que se filtraba en sus duras facciones cada que le pedía algo. Dicen que las parejas están hechas para complementarse, por ende, el ojiverde le agradaban pensar que Tom le complementaba casi tan bien como Harry lo hacía con él.

Claro, Harry pedía y Tom daba... entre otras cosas.

El mayor dio un sorbo a su café antes de volverlo a dejar en su lugar y dirigirse al majestuoso piano de cola que se posaba con tranquilidad en una de las esquinas de la habitación, al otro lado de la chimenea, pero aún así alejándose tres metros de las brasas por protección.

Tom se acomodó con elegancia en el banco y comenzó a tocar una pieza de memoria. Harry logró identificar con facilidad de cuál se trataba, siendo ésta su favorita desde que su querido daddy se la tocó su primera noche de invierno.

Con sólo una nota, el ojiverde ya se encontraba cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de todo. La chimenea crepitante, el calor de su taza favorita, el suave sabor a chocolate favorito, su sillón favorito y a su persona favorita tocando su canción favorita. No podría pedir más. No cuando se sentía tan cálido, pleno y querido... Aunque consentido era la palabra que más calzaba en todo eso.

En algún momento volvió a abrir sus ojos y contempló al hombre en el piano. No había visión que pudiera competir contra eso, nada le ganaba a Tom.

Suspiró complacido. Tal vez, en unos años más, lograría formalizar las cosas cuando finalice sus estudios, logre conseguir algún trabajo que le guste y que las personas por fin logren verlo como un adulto... pero, aún con eso, Harry sabía que siempre sería el baby de Tom. Como Tom siempre sería su daddy.


End file.
